A Fading Light in the Dark
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: AU Sora is finally reunited with her friends after the war with Organization XIII. However trouble is brewing again when she suddenly disappears, forcing Riku and Kairi onto a journey to search for her yet realise it's more perilous than the ones before. Will meeting new friends and exploring new worlds help accomplish their goal? Or is it already too late? Riku/Fem!Sora.
1. Prelude: Awakening Darkness

**Maki:** Hi all and welcome to my second Kingdom Hearts fic, which is in no way linked to my other one. Don't worry I haven't abandon it, I felt like uploading a new one having been bitten by a plot bunny T.T. I hate those plot bunnies. Who doesn't? *Ahem* With this fic it's gonna be a long, action-packed one meaning it'll have the whole travelling worlds system; but this time it won't be just Disney worlds anymore, though there will be some. Aren't you guys excited? Then let's roll the camera!

**WARNINGS:** Alternative Universe, Genderbend, Shonen-ai, OOCness, OCs, Mild violence, cursing and dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights are the property of Square Enix and Disney; anything else not related are owned by their respective creators, and that includes my OCs.

**Summary:** AU Sora is finally reunited with her friends after the war with Organization XIII. However trouble is brewing again when she suddenly disappears, forcing Riku and Kairi onto a journey to search for her yet realise it's more perilous than the ones before. Will meeting new friends and exploring new worlds help accomplish their goal? Or is it already too late? Riku/Fem!Sora.

* * *

**A Fading Light in the Dark**

**Prelude: Awakening Darkness**

_The war has finally ended. And the worlds are finally consumed by peace._

_However, this is the beginning of an end._

_As a new entity rises from the depths of time and space; ready to claim what's rightfully his._

_Conversely he needs one more thing in order to precede his task._

_The Keyblade's Chosen One – Sora._

* * *

Snow continuously fell on the grounds of Destiny Islands one winter day. The blustery winds flew through the tenants, both humans and animals, which were having an enjoyable time. Close from the main streets was a garden where most flowers in the surrounding area were in waiting to be in full bloom the next season. Wait a minute, most? As said one peculiar flower stood out compared to the rest – it was already in full bloom and in a beautiful rare shade of blue.

Not long a bird made its landing on the top someone steps in front, causing the bird to fly in fright. The person appeared to be a young man in his early twenties though it wasn't certain considering his entire body was veiled by a long green cloak. He rested his hidden eyes upon the flower. "How unusual… this little one's early." When the man's about to pick the flower with his fingers, he stopped as a loud bark reached his ears then turned around, coming face to face with a Samoyed puppy.

A smirk plastered his lips. "Well aren't you a curious one," he strode forward only to have the puppy back away that crouched into an offensive stance.

"Wendell!" A voice shouts in the distance. "Where'd you go?"

The now recognised puppy's ears perked seemingly catching the voice. In response Wendell started barking again, after a short moment until the sound of fast footsteps could be heard; soon the owner of those steps came into view. The man was surprised that the person who created them is a young girl, no older than 4 years old.

She beamed at seeing Wendell. "There you are!" Wendell's tail wagged as she ran to him, petting his soft white fur. "Where have you been? You know how worried sick we were."

Wendell bowed his head, whining apologetically. The man gasped in shock upon seeing the girl's eyes, they were the exact same colour as the flower. But there was something else that bothered him as well. "This girl… could she be…"

"Excuse me?" He jerks his head, realising the girl spoke. "I saw you staring at me. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm alright; just dwelling on the past is all. You remind me of someone I used to know."

The girl tilts her head in confusion, he chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm sure you'll understand someday. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sora."

_Sora…_ "Well then, I-"

"Sora!" She jumps as a new voice interjects.

"Oh! That's got to be Riku looking for me." Sora said. The man frowned the second she swivels her head briefly and waved to someone.

"We'll meet again, Sora."

She turns back to find the man had disappeared. "Weird…" Although he didn't really vanish, merely jumped high onto the roof of the nearest building; watching silently as Sora greeted a silver-haired boy at least one year older than her in a friendly manner.

_Her heart._ He mused. _It's filled with a vast amount of light. She must be the one._

"_We'll meet again, Sora."_

He grinned beneath his hood. "Oh yes, we will _definitely_ cross paths once more."

Then the man vanished.

* * *

"_We'll meet again, Sora." _

Sora bolts wide awake from her sleep that night; beads of sweat drenching her face that was turning pale. Having taken a couple of deep breaths she collapsed back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. She was now 15, and had completely forgotten the memory of that day. Considering she was just 4 at the time. On the other hand, Sora was glad to be back home. It's been half a year since her travels with her companions Donald and Goofy to defeat Organization XIII, the tyranny syndicate that sought Kingdom Hearts to destroy the worlds.

Furthermore she reunified the bonds with Riku and Kairi, the ones she desperately wanted to find from when they were first separated. And now they were all together; living peacefully back on their homeland. Just as she attempted to fall asleep, the door creaked open. "Sora?" she looked towards the door where her mother stood at the entrance, garbed in a white dressing gown.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

She smiled gently and approached the latter. "You were mumbling in your sleep, so I came to check on you," Of course her parents' bedroom happened to be two doors down from her own. Her mother sat down next to her, stroking Sora's caramel locks.

In comparison to Sora her mother was _way_ prettier than her – with long dark brown, almost black hair done in loose curls. Like Sora she had blue eyes, but they were a deep Prussian blue. Sora felt envious of her mother because she is one of the few attractive women on the islands even if married. Most commented Sora took after her father, including her boyish appearance and personality. Yet her mother and a lot of other girls were jealous at her, since Sora's eyes were of a very rare beautiful shade.

Then again she changed during her journey. Her hair became slightly straighter, leaving a few spikes hanging. With that she did start to be a little more feminine. "Something wrong?" Sora glanced at her mother who seemed worried.

"I'm okay," she sunk her head further into the pillow. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I rather not, I don't want it to be a bother to you."

"Oh okay. Come to me any time you want to change your mind."

Sora covered her mouth when she yawned. "Thank you. G'night mom."

"Good night Sora." Then her mother left; leaving Sora alone again.

She turned on her side, gazing at a star which twinkled in the night sky. "Hopefully it'll go away." After that Sora drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile as that occurred the same hooded man Sora met 11 years ago was standing in an area shrouded by complete darkness. He was resting on a chair, observing carefully on her actions through a crystal ball lying on top of a desk. "She's starting to be aware," he muttered.

Perfect.

"I'm coming for you Sora."

* * *

**Maki:** And that's the end of the prologue. Yeah I know, their always short. Oh and anyone know who the mystery man might be? I'll give you a hint: he's got a connection to one of the major characters in this fic. Anyways see you all in the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Maki:** And here we are with the first chapter, meaning the start of this fanfic which I hope will go very well on. Oh well, on with the chapter before I go into a full-blown talk. Ahem, do enjoy.

**WARNINGS: **Alternative Universe, Genderbend, Shonen-ai, OOCness, OCs, Mild violence, cursing and dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights are the property of Square Enix and Disney; anything else not related are owned by their respective creators, and that includes my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

A week and a half since then and Sora initially thought the dream would disappear. Unfortunately it did not. The dream kept recurring every night after it first started, and has affected her greatly; even during her school period. One noticeable sign is that Sora falls asleep in class without realising it, sometimes resulting her getting scolded by a teacher or two. Another is she had been looking quite pale and barely ate anything.

Unlike the teachers and students around the school this was recognised by her friends Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Riku. Especially Riku considering the fact he's Sora's best friend from childhood, everyone knew that. Originally they thought it was the after effects of her journeys (minus Selphie, Tidus and Wakka because the trio weren't told) only to find out it wasn't. They would ask of her condition, but Sora would brush it off with a smile; saying that she was fine or something in relation. But that concerned them more.

Now the group were in the midst of a conversation in their lunch break, one that had them all apprehensive.

"What's up with Sora lately? She's been acting _really_ unusual." Selphie stated matter-of-factly.

Wakka shook his head. "Sorry don't have an answer for ya."

"This sucks! Why doesn't she tell us anything?!" Tidus complained.

"Calm down man, complaining won't solve it." Riku and Kairi were the only ones keeping quiet, having no idea what to say as a million thoughts invaded their minds. Both deeply cared about Sora, seeing how she's the one that saved from falling into darkness. Kairi clenched her chopsticks as she stares blankly at her bento; recalling how her friend transmitted from a naïve girl to a full-fledge heroine. And surprisingly many had accepted her despite her gender. It'd terrified her of what would happen if no one did.

"Kairi?" she breaks out of her musing when Selphie spoke, and glanced at the latter. "You and Riku are awfully quiet. Everything okay?"

Kairi nodded hastily. "Y-Yeah, don't worry about me," she looked to Riku's direction; he was leaning against the tree she was. Yet compared to her Riku had his head the other way, observing other students doing their own activities. Though Kairi can easily tell he wasn't. Tidus followed her gaze and smiled.

He knows Riku had a crush on Sora for a long time, but was afraid to tell her as it may sever their friendship, so he thought. Well it's about time Tidus did something about it. "So Riku…" he said playfully, catching everyone's attention including his target. "What'cha think of Sora?"

A faint pinkish blush formed on Riku's cheeks. "W-What are you saying? She's my best friend."

"Of course she's your best friend. Though I wonder if you think of her _more_ than that."

The blush deepens slightly when it hit. "N-No way! As if I could!"

"Oh real- Ow!" Tidus yelped in pain after getting rapped on the head by Selphie.

She glared. "Can you stop teasing him?"

"Yeah man, give the guy a break." Wakka added.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hit me next time!" He exclaimed.

Riku smirked amusingly until straightening himself then stood up.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Kairi asks.

"Just taking a walk." He already ate his lunch, so he was kinda full that's why he needed some exercise.

"Okay, see you at class."

"See you." Subsequently Riku was now sauntering on the campus grounds not long before he'd entered one building; he spotted someone going up the stairs towards the roof. _Was that Sora?_ Riku pondered as he believed he saw a speck of brown hair. He broke into a run and followed the person to the roof, who indeed is Sora having her back to him possibly staring at the sky above. It's ironic how her name meant 'sky' itself, but it did have a ring to it; and it was also quite beautiful…

Wait a minute! What was he thinking?! There's no way in the world Riku would have a crush on his best friend. That is seriously not possible!

Or could he?

When Riku took several deep breaths to regain his composure, he quietly walked to Sora; hoping not to startle her. But it was as if she had a really good sense of hearing the brunette swivels around, surprised. Riku stopped and took a good look at her – Sora's face was clearly white as paper not to mention she is quite skinnier than normal and appeared as if she's ready to pass out.

"Sora," he began in an almost demanding tone. "Why won't you talk to us?"

She shifted her gaze to the ground, chewing her bottom lip. Having no idea what to say.

"Please. We're your friends, we can help you. Or have you forgotten that?"

She shared eye contact with him again, body trembling slightly. "I… I…"

"Sora-" The moment Riku said her name, her body was faltering. Only seconds before she hits the floor, a pair of strong arms prevented her from doing so. Her eyes drifted shut and fell unconscious.

"Sora?! Sora!"

* * *

_Sora woke up to find herself in a field of snow; she admitted it, it was quite a sight. But snow is also meant to be cold, so she rubs both arms to try and stay warm. Whilst the snow fell a voice can be heard in the middle of it. Even faint Sora could tell that voice was calling her name._

_And she had a bad feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. "Who's there?!" she cried, as she did, she sounded frightened._

_However it didn't help since the voice was still calling her name. Sora gritted her teeth then stepped forward; she froze when something formed in front – it was a swirl of darkness that changed into a person garbed in a green cloak._

"_Are you the one calling me?" Sora asked, seeing how the voice already stopped._

_The person didn't respond, yet simply reached a gloved hand; she hesitated at first but then felt her body walking towards the person._

"_We'll meet again, Sora."_

"_Huh?" When Sora was about to grasp the hand, a bright light encased her overlapped by a familiar voice._

"Sora. Sora, please wake up!" The brunette aroused from her sleep with a strangled gasp escaping her lips. Prior blinking to get her consciousness back, Sora stared upwards groggily to see a white ceiling.

Where was she?

"Oh, good. You're awake."

She turns sideways and sees Riku sitting next to her in relief. "Riku?"

Riku nodded. "I'm here. As for where you are, you suddenly collapsed so I brought you to the infirmary. You scared me half to death Sora; but I'm glad you're okay."

The infirmary? No wonder it wasn't familiar, she rarely got sick. But then again Riku was the one who brought her here… Sora sunk her head back into the pillow, cheeks turning slightly red.

"I hear talking, is something wrong?" a new voice interrupted them; someone pushes the curtain aside revealing a young woman with a doctor's coat over her clothes. "Goodness! Thank God your awake," she addressed Sora. "Riku told me what happened."

"So I heard." Sora mumbled.

"I called your mother, and she'll be here to pick you up momentarily."

Her eyes widen. "But…!"

"No 'buts' Sora. Besides if you _do_ pass out next time, you may be out for the rest of the day!" Riku rebuked.

"I'd take his advice if I were you." The woman said. "Well then Riku you should head on back to class."

"You don't mind if I stay? Until Sora's mom comes?"

"… All alright. Since you had all the trouble bringing her here. I'll make sure to give your next teacher a note for your tardiness."

"Thank you." Once she leaves, everything became silent, well briefly.

"Snow…" Riku returned his look back to Sora. "There was a lot of it; it was cold. Someone was calling my name, but I didn't know who. I couldn't see who it was."

"Sora…" _What is she talking about?_

"I couldn't take it, so I shouted who was there. Then someone showed up out of the blue. I asked if that person was the one calling me but they didn't respond. I-I then realized my body was moving on its own; it felt like a puppeteer controlling its puppets. I hate to admit it, but I was scared. When I was about to grab the hand the person reached out, I woke up. That dream is partially the reason I'm in my current condition."

"Did you find out who it was?" he questioned.

Sora shook her head dejectedly. "No I couldn't see. That person's whole body was covered by a thick cloak. But Riku, please don't tell anyone."

"Even Kairi?"

"Her too. Please Riku!"

Riku softened a little as her eyes were welling up. "Okay, I promise. But don't hide anything from me anymore, got it?"

"I understand."

"That's good to hear. Let me help you up since your mom might be coming soon." Just as Sora was about to take his hand, she felt her legs being tangled with the bed sheets then fell, only to be caught by Riku's arms.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered.

Riku gave her a small wink. "Anytime, we're friends after all."

Sora's cheeks heat up as he did; sometimes she wondered if their friendship was more than a simple bond between them.

* * *

Sometime as Riku helped Sora from the infirmary and met with her mother, a crow sat hidden within a tree nearby. Its gleaming eyes keeping track on their movement; mostly Sora's. While the brunette entered the car with her mother, it flew off to where it met the man in the green cloak who was not far from the school.

The man stroked the crow's back soon when it landed on his arm.

"She's getting close to that boy huh? Interesting." He chuckled. "We have to wait then, until the time comes."

The crow cries in annoyance.

"Oh don't worry. For now I'll give her a little something as a reminder of who she belongs to."

He smirked. It won't be long now.

* * *

**Maki:** Okay last part was slightly creepy. Jeez, what is that guy? A stalker? Well everything will come around soon. This is a _somewhat_ short first chapter since I didn't have anything else to put in, then again that makes everything more fun. Oh and by the way, can you guys pretty please review? This will make me very happy. Bye bye for now :D


	3. Chapter 2: Boy with the Red Eyes

**Maki:** Hi all! How's everyone going? Here's the second chapter that I promised. Also this chapter marks the introduction of one of my three main OCs. Please enjoy.

**WARNINGS:** Alternative Universe, Genderbend, Shonen-ai, OOCs, OCs, Mild violence, cursing and dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights are the property of Square Enix and Disney; anything else not related are owned by their respective creators, and that includes my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boy with the Red Eyes**

Footsteps, the footsteps were growing louder and louder by each minute as he ran. He had to get away from them. No from _him_. He can never let them catch him, no matter what the cost.

He had to keep on running.

* * *

Selphie skipped across the road as she and Kairi made their way home once school finished; they were informed by Riku of Sora's condition when she unexpectedly collapsed in the duration of lunch earlier. Like Tidus and Wakka, both girls were worried about their friend yet on the inside they'd knew she will pull through at some point. She is one of the bravest girls in the world after all.

_Help… me…_

Seeing how Kairi was a fair distance behind Selphie, she froze upon hearing the voice. It was vague, but it sounded it like it's calling for help.

_Help…_

There it goes again. Yet it appeared much weaker than the last. Kairi's heartbeat started racing, she didn't know what to do, and if she ignored it something bad might happen. As she pondered on her decision Selphie noticed it and turned to face her. "Kairi?" that caught the latter's attention. "What's wrong?"

Kairi shook her head and sprinted into the other direction. "H-Hey!" Too late, she was already gone.

_Help…_ she continued following the voice right to the minute it faded where she reached a small clearing. "Where are you?" Kairi wondered as she strolled in the area. She stopped, feeling a wet substance touching her shoe – blood and quite amount of it, trailing to the body of a boy seemingly unconscious.

"Kairi! There you are!" Selphie shouted as she finally found her. "Why did you suddenly run off like that?"

She stepped aside, allowing the other girl to see. Selphie screamed. Literally.

* * *

The window to Sora's room was pushed open; a small draft flew in, gently brushing her bangs as she slept soundly. Outside of her room, the crow watching her before lands on top of a tree branch. At the same time the green-cloaked man appeared, walking towards Sora's bed.

"She sleeps like a child." The crow cries, flapping its wings. In an instant he raises a finger, silencing it. "No, we can't announce ourselves." He looks over Sora and find's her right arm hanging off her bed.

He smirked and took her hand, feeling how warm it is. _But that will all go away._ He enclosed it with his large gloved one; a dark purplish glow surrounded both. The man removed his as the glow died down, in its place was a mark embedded on Sora's hand: it was shaped into six black wings coiled around a black hollow heart which vanished.

"We're done here, let's go." He disappears within a swirl of darkness while the crow flew away.

Sora lets out a yawn and stretches her arms soon as she woke up. "What a weird dream, I swore I heard someone in my room." Just when she sat up, a knock could be heard ensued by the door opened.

"Oh good, Sora your awake," her mother said as she came in. "Kairi called not long ago."

"Kairi? What does she want?"

"No clue, but she says it's important. Though are you well enough to go? I can tell her to leave it at another-"

"N-No it's alright. I'm better now after that rest." Sora hastily replied.

"I see. But make sure to come straight home if you're feeling ill again."

"Thanks mom." Her mother nods in reply prior leaving her room. "I wonder what Kairi needed? If she either called me or Riku it's usually urgent like mom said."

Sora's cheeks brighten as she mentioned Riku's name, she shook her head to push that aside and looks at the window, which strangely was opened. "I don't remember leaving that open when I was asleep." She pushed it shut and hopped off her bed to get changed in her casual garb.

However before she did Sora clutched her right hand, a sudden chill ran down her spine. "My hand feels cold… nah, must be my imagination."

Then again what she didn't know is that this 'imagination' will ultimately change her; for more worse than better.

* * *

"_Heh, look at you now. You're nothing but a pathetic weakling who can't even protect the things most precious to you."_

"_Shut up! You don't know me!"_

"_Oh but I do kid. And you're going to suffer a painful death."_

"_No! I won't let you!"_

"_Try all you want, you'll never grow strong as you are now."_

Lean hands gently removed the washcloth and scrunched it over the bucket to release the water that fell in. Next they dipped the washcloth into a small basin filled with water beside the bucket, allowing it to saturate until finally flinging it out and resting it on the forehead belonging to the boy lying on the couch.

Kairi leans in the chair, quietly eyeing the sleeping boy. His blood-stained clothes, mostly his torso area were cast off and hanging on the laundry line outside done by Selphie; in place of that was a set of bandages bound tightly around his chest where the wound was. The boy turned on his side, mumbling a few incoherent words.

"Kairi." She looked back, realising it was Selphie. "Maybe you ought to take a break. You've been doing this for nearly thirty minutes."

Kairi shook her head and smiled. "No its fine, anyways Sora and Riku should be here soon."

"You called them?"

"Yes, it's strange to find someone injured out of the blue. Selphie listen, you don't mind going home? I need to talk to them alone on this."

"'Kay, if you say so." Selphie said.

"Thank you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile as Selphie was preparing to leave, Riku was the opposite. He already headed over to Kairi's the moment she called him. The silver-haired teen immediately grew apprehensive during their conversation where her voice was quite tense just as he is now. Riku deeply cared for his two female friends and felt the responsibility to protect them both.

Heh but how ironic that was; his self-confidence got the better of him and let the darkness consumed him whole. And in the end it just happened to be Sora who ended up saving him from losing his sanity. Riku knew her all too well. Sora was never the type of girl to stand against others, even when as children she was insecure, a cry baby, and needed to depend on someone. But as they grew up, oh boy how wrong was he.

During his time as Maleficent's protégé Riku was envious of Sora's new companions and thought she abandoned him and Kairi, thus he betrayed her. His cold words stabbed her heart like a knife shattering it to millions of pieces. Because of the darkness, Riku didn't care how much he hurts her feelings to the bitter bone; it was until that he was freed from the darkness' hold that he did.

And he felt guilty for not realising it.

"Riku?"

Acting on instinct he spun around, whipping out his Keyblade – Soul Eater ready to attack whoever startled him. Ever since the war with Organization XIII ended, both he and Sora, and recently Kairi bonded with their Keyblades as they became a part of them and were allowed to keep the weapons; not knowing when another may appear to conquer the worlds again. The only condition was that they can't show them in public eye as many on Destiny Islands weren't aware of their adventures.

He regained composure when Sora's figure came into view and dismissed Soul Eater. "Sora. It's only you."

She nodded. "Hey Riku. Why are you so edgy?"

"No reason. By the way, why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I had a big rest at home so I'm like totally fine now!" The brunette answered. "If it helps, I'll head home if I feel sick again."

_Ever the optimistic.._. _but that what makes her unique._ Riku mused, smiling a little.

Sora tilted her head confusingly. "Riku? You're smiling."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?! Oh c'mon Riku tell me!"

_Oh boy… here she goes._ "Uh… we must not be keeping Kairi waiting. Let's go!"

"Huh- Wah!" she yelped when Riku grabbed her wrist and began dragging her as he'd ran to Kairi's.

As he did, ignoring Sora's stuttering protests in the process, he felt an all too familiar eerie aura surround them both. It was faint yet he definitely felt it. _This is…! No, it can't be! There's no way Sora would have _this_ amount of darkness in her._

Or could she?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kairi waltzed into the room with a tray containing three cups of tea and biscuits and situated it on top of the coffee table. Sitting on the chair again she took hold of one cup and sipped it. Lowering it to her lap as the boy turns in his sleep again, beads of sweat were constantly forming on his face. As he's sleeping, a glint on his neck got Kairi's eye.

Setting the cup on the tray, she stretches out her hand grasp whatever caused the shine – a silver dog tag necklace. Blinking curiously Kairi flipped it over in her palm and saw a strange form of writing she never saw before; at the same time, the boy groaned and a pair of red eyes slowly cracked open. Slanting his head down, he sighted a hand holding the necklace.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We're here." Riku stated upon arriving at the mayor's house, which so happens to be Kairi's, as she was the mayor's daughter. The mayor was currently absent at the moment visiting a friend on one of the other islands and won't return by sundown, leaving Kairi by herself. She's very independent for someone her age, so she was fine being on her own.

"U-Um Riku…" His brunette companion stammered. "I-It's great and… and all that w-we're here but…"

"What?"

"Can you p-please let go?"

He turned then saw he'd hold on to Sora's hand for a while now. Riku blushed and released her. "Sorry." But deep down inside his heart yearned to continue to hold her.

She grinned sheepishly. "It's alright. We gotta see how Kairi's-"

"What are you doing?!" Both teens jumped at the high-pitched shriek that echoed. They looked at each other and nodded then barged into the house where they witness a boy appearing two years older than Riku with neck-length dark blue hair and red eyes; having the bangs cover his right eye. He didn't wear any torso garments except for a silver dog tag necklace, bandages wrapped around his waist, a chain whip around charcoal baggy shorts and black combat boots. The shocking thing is he hauled Kairi in the air with a hand at her neck, almost choking her.

"Kairi! Let her go!"

The boy glanced sharply at them. "Is she yours?"

"Yes! She's our friend!" Riku snapped angrily.

Luckily enough when he spoke, his grip on Kairi loosened and she fell on her rear with a thud. Sora immediately ran to her, holding out a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She accepted the hand allowing Sora to help her up.

"Friend?" The boy whispered. "What's a friend?"

Sora gasped. "You don't know?"

Riku snorted. "Of course he wouldn't if he tried to kill Kairi!"

"Friend… Kill… Kill- AAAAHHHH!" A scream escaped his lips and he suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head in agony.

"Oh no!" Kairi cried running to the fallen boy.

"Wait, Kairi don't! He tried to kill you remember?!" Riku exclaimed.

She looked at him dejectedly. "I know Riku, he needs help. I saved him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Maleficent paced back and forth in the dim-light room that she now resided in since her failed attempt to claim The Castle That Never Was some time ago; whilst the sorceress recalled the memories of her backfired plans, her ever so loyal assistant Pete kept his distance away from her, sensing her being engulfed by flames of fury.

"Oh how many times did I come up with a strategy that would finally put an end to that keybearer and her companions?"

"Millions?" Pete asked nervously.

"Exactly! And not once did she ever fall to her knees and begged for mercy! It makes me angry that she always finds a way to defeat them!"

"Are you talking about Sora?"

"Yes that's her-" Maleficent turns around, taking a step back as a swirl of darkness appeared and formed into the green-cloaked man. "Who are you?"

"My name's not of importance." He answered. "Yet what I might say is that you're in the way."

"Are you defying me?"

"It matters not when you're gone, isn't it?"

"Maleficent!" Pete was about to help her only to stiffen when a long sword appeared in the man's hand.

"And don't worry about Sora." He pointed the sword at the sorceress. "Rest assure that I'll take very good care of her."

It wasn't long when an explosion sounded. In the midst of it, the man teleported into a valley further away from where it occurred. He gazed at the sky with a smile. "You can count on it."

His plan was now in motion. Only time will tell.

* * *

When Kairi called for a doctor to check on the now unconscious boy, Sora stood outside on the balcony, quietly staring at the darkening sky. She felt scared, something was wrong with her; she could tell. Initially Sora thought her hand was going to be cold temporarily, then realised it still was since her and Riku's arrival at Kairi's.

"Sora?" she spun around, startled. She sighed when it was only Riku. "Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

The latter nodded and stood next to her. "Kairi got permission for us to stay for the night. I already called my parents, they agreed. You probably should too."

"Might as well."

Riku looked at Sora, seeing her now staring at the floor, a shaking hand gripping the railing. He frowned. "Sora," before she could reply, Riku embraced her tightly but protectively, causing her face to heat up as was his but much lightly than hers. "Promise me you won't change."

"Riku?" she wondered, having no idea how to respond.

"Please!"

"I… I promise. I won't change." Riku unfolded from Sora and patted her shoulder lightly prior walking back inside.

Once he left, Sora slumped against the wall and hugged herself into a fetal position, burying her head in her knees.

She was scared. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Maki:** Well what do you all think? Probably wondering what that man did to Maleficent yes? Don't fret it'll come around later as the plot thickens which should start after another couple of chapters. As for that blue-haired boy, indeed he's one of my three major OCs. The other two will be introduced soon. See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
